


Mustache Bros

by Queenofcolors



Series: Trans Bucky [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Father Figures, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Puberty, Trans Bucky Barnes, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcolors/pseuds/Queenofcolors
Summary: “Five years on T and I’m finally growing facial hair,” Peter smiled proudly as Bucky and Sam clapped for him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Trans Bucky [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578580
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Mustache Bros

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and feedback welcomed  
> Come check out my Tumblr lesbians-love-taylor

Peter smiled with pride as he walked hurriedly to the elevator. He stopped at the front desk of the compound and smiled at the receptionist. Then he looked at himself in the reflection of the elevator, taking out a small combe to combe through the thin hair on his upper lip.

“Sam, I think you might have to change the Avenger’s name to the Mustache Bros,” Peter yelled out proudly into the communal living room.

Sam was holding Bucky in his arms when he looked up at Peter and let out a small chuckle. 

“That’s a powerful mustache you're growing there,” Sam chuckled, not bringing up the fact that Peter mustache looked more like a hairy caterpillar. 

“Baby, Peter looks so handsome. Our sweet summer child is growing up.” Bucky pretended to fake cry but was proud of Peter knowing that dysphoria made him hate his baby face.

“Five years on T and I’m finally growing facial hair,” Peter smiled proudly as Bucky and Sam clapped for him.

Three weeks had gone by when Peter came knocking on Sam and Bucky’s apartment window in his spider-man suit.

Bucky jumped at the unexpected knock on the living room window, before glaring at the window.

“Peter! What have we said about coming in through the window! I know Aunt May didn’t raise you to prowl through windows,” Bucky scolded as Peter awkwardly crawled into the apartment.

“I’m sorry, Bucky but it’s an emergency! Is Sam here?” Peter said, taking off his mask as Sam entered the room.

“Is something wrong Peter?” Sam said, looking worried but ready to fight whatever was being thrown at them.

“I have a date with MJ and I want to shave my mustache,” He said as Bucky and Sam let out a sigh of relief.

Sam led Peter to his bathroom showing him the steps using an electric razor.

“Then once you're done you rub oil on your upper lip to stop the burning. If you come by tomorrow I can take you shopping for mustache care products,” Sam said as Peter hugged him before using the front door to leave. Bucky looked fondly at Sam who smirked back.

“You’d make a great dad,” Bucky cooed as Sam wrapped his arms around her waist. He let out a soft chuckle kissing her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> In my AU Peter father figure is Sam Wilson  
> Come check out my Tumblr lesbians-love-taylor


End file.
